


Good Morning Beautiful

by Sven_Wolfstrom92



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluffyfest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sven_Wolfstrom92/pseuds/Sven_Wolfstrom92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I dunno how to summarize this. Song inspired fic. Just know that I will go down with this ship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my favorite pairings for reasons that remain to be seen. I've always had an affinity for the unusual and rare. Todd is of age, maybe early to mid-twenties, so Victor is not a creeper. X-Men Evo. Universe

It was a cool misty Saturday morning late in September. Todd Tolansky was stretched out on his stomach on his bed, staring out the window, watching the condensation as it trickled down the fogged up glass. He was just about to drift off again when he felt the other side of the bed dip down as his lover returned to bed.

“Welcome back, stranger.”

“No more stranger than you,” Victor Creed shot back with a soft chuckle, leaning over to press a gentle kiss to the side of Todd’s neck, “Mornin’.” 

“Mornin’,” Todd rolled over to face him, “How’d ya sleep?”

“Surprisingly good for once,” Victor replied, a small smile playing upon his lips, “No nightmares, how bout you?”

“Same,” Todd heaved a contented sigh, “God, last night was amazing.”

“Yeah, it was,” Victor purred in agreement, “Wanna go again?”

“Sure,” Todd smiled as Victor leaned in to kiss him again, this time on the lips, while outside a steady rain began to fall.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me


End file.
